This invention relates to apparatus for holding strap support articles in place against the chest of a user while the articles are being carried and not in use.
There are many situation where users want to have an article such as binoculars, a camera or eyeglass ready and available for immediate use but do not want to have to carry the article in hand, or in a carrying case dangling on the end of a neck strap. With the article carried in hand the hand is no longer available for other activities. If the carrying case is used the article contain therein can usually only be retrived for use by unlocking the case and withdrawing the article. Often, this procedure is so slow that by the time the article is pulled from the case it is too late for the user to use the article in the manner desired. Futhermore, a neck suspended article case swings and flops against the chest of a person carrying the article as well as from side to side. Even if a carrying case is not used and the article itself is suspended from a neck strap the article swing's and flops and is often annoying and uncomfortable to the user as various activities are performed. Running, climbing over or through fences, riding on or in various vehicles and even riding in a boat in rough water are typical of activities that will cause neck strap suspended articles, whether or not in a carrying case, to repeatedly hit and bounce off the chest of a user.